A Whole New Year, Whole New Feelings
by Monoply5
Summary: It's finished. If you aren't in a peachy mood today please skip my story because I hate mean reviews.
1. The First Day of School.

  
  
  
  
  
Rory got up and thought to herself *joy another year of tristin and Paris making my life a living hell* It was her second year at Chilton and she had a feeling it wouldn't be any better than the first. She dressed and sees a note on the table from her mom *Sorry Hun couldn't sleep at Luke's see you after school**ugh* Rory thought*I need moral support* She went to the bus station and got on the bus. She saw her boyfriend dean sitting there saving her a seat. "Hey," he said and have her a little kiss. She frowned over the past week she had been avoiding his calls, it was like he hadn't noticed, and she wanted to brake up with him but didn't think she had the heart. "Hey," she said sounding a bit distant. Dean noticed "I was trying to avoid this but screw it, what the hell did I do? You won't return my phone calls you won't kiss me. What's up?" They didn't speak till his stop, as he was about to step off the bus "We're over Dean," she screamed. Looking out the window she saw him in a state of utter shock. * What did I do* he thought. But he would have to wait till later the bell was about to ring.   
  
  
Chilton  
  
*That was easy, now to start this New Year*she turned the corner to her assigned homeroom and saw hell. Tristin was in her homeroom along with Paris, Louise, and Madeline. "Hey Rory," said Tristin. *He used my name? Well I guess over the summer he learned to spell* "Hey tristin long time no see, but no complaints her," she said with a joking tone. "Well while I was in Hawaii getting love from the natives you were far from my mind," he responded in the same tone. *Bad move DuGrey, swift * She got her locker assignment from her advisor, Mr. Medina, who didn't look thrilled to see her considering she rejected his proposal. She went to her locker that was right next to Tristin * Joy a familiar face, whoa its Tristin what am I saying? * "Hey Rory, can I see your schedule?" he asked, "same as mine I guess we'll be inseparable this year." * Yeah, all year with Rory Gilmore, now all I have to do is be nice * "Great," she said happily. "Yea see you in first period, I'll save you a seat," He said walking off with a silly grin on his face. He didn't care he was friends with Rory Gilmore. * Tristin is being so nice to me, I thought last year after I rejected him for dean he'd be pissed* She walked into class to see a seat saved for her right next to Tristin. "Hey thanks," she said sitting down. "No prob.," he answered. Mr. Medina came into class and said that instead of rushing into the curriculum he would allow them to socialize for the whole period. Cheers went echoing through the room. Tristin said "Rory Gilmore will you socialize with me?" " Mr. DuGrey I would be honored" she answered giggling. So for about 15 minutes they talked about he summer. He went to Hawaii she stayed home. "With Dean?" "Yeah actually," she said shyly. "Oh," he said with a hurt look. "But, we won't be hanging out anymore, we broke up,"she said. "Sorry," he said with a huge smile on his face. The rest of the period they talked about everything. As they were leaving he put his arm around her and said "Rory this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, just like you," he said his head in the clouds. "WHAT?!?!?" she said. " Just kidding your kind of uptight in the morning. "Oh haha," she said trying to squeeze out a laugh. * Damn * She thought.  



	2. Funny Reactions.

The rest of the day went by quickly. She dreaded the hour she had to board the bus and get home to see the place she and Dean used to meet. She loved Dean, she really did, but he wasn't giving her space. Again she was feeling like she had to get out, it was moving to fast. But, the way Tristin was acting wasn't cool. She could tell that he liked her but she didn't feel the same. Before today they never even hung out. She could see being friends with him but nothing more, at least for the time being. She got her books and went to the bus to see Tristin sitting there. "Tristin what are you doing here?" Rory inquired.   
"It's a public bus, right?" he replied.  
"Seriously though, I thought that maybe we should hang out. Plus I was bored so I'm like I always enjoyed riding on buses! But I do have a Porsche in the parking lot if you would care for a ride?" he said.   
"Um...sorry but maybe another day. You go in your car and I'll go on the bus. You'll go home and call me."  
"But, how will I get your number?"  
"I'll give it to you. Here."  
"I like that plan."  
"OK bye." And he got off the bus. She watched as he went speeding away in his sports car. He wasn't so annoying. But definitely not date material. Earlier she was coffee deprived; she never really cared what he thought of her. When she got home she went to Luke's and got some coffee and ran into Dean on the way out. "Rory we've got to talk. You dumped me today and I was so angry. I got asked out by this girl in my class and said yes. But I won't go unless we're really over. Are we?"  
"Dean, we're not over forever. We just need time. You go on a date I'll go on some dates we'll play the field. But at the end of the day I will always love you. So go and have a blast. But, don't build her a car or let her order spaghetti and meatballs." Dean smiling pecked her on the cheek  
"Thanks." She walked home to see her mom lying on the couch screaming at the T.V. "Hun, a boy named Tristin called a billion times."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Mom!"  
"Sorry good question though."  
"Funny." She went up stairs and called Tristin with the number her mom gave her. "Hi is Tristin there?"   
"Yeah, speaking."  
"Hey it's Rory."  
"Hey what's up? I told you I'd call! I'm a man of his word."   
"Yeah so you are."  
"Rory do you want to hang out tomorrow?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because we aren't friends yet. Give me some more time to like you."  
"Ok but can I drive you home?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause we don't have school tomorrow!"  
"Right."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Tristin hung up the phone and got in his car. It was still early he could make it to Stars Hollow by dinner. But, he didn't know where Stars Hollow was. He decided just to take his Palm Pilot with him. He would get the directions as he went. Rory would be mad but maybe she would understand how much he likes her.   
  
What will Rory's reaction be? What will happen on Dean's date? Do you really care? If so keep reading as I write more! P.S. This wasn't exactly as good as I thought. P.P.S Heather you a ma-H*e B*tch Oh and if you don't have anything nice to say shove it! (lol)  
  



	3. Things Finally Come together, or do they...

Sorry about this chapter. I don't think it's to my full writing capacity. It ends funny 'cause I didn't know what else to write, sorry!  
  
  
He got into town and must of drove down every street before he found Rory's. * I can't believe I'm doing this* he thought as he got out of the car. He rang the bell and Lorelei answered "Uh, Hello, who are you?' she asked. "Hello Ms. Gilmore my name is Tristin I'm here to see Rory." "She's out and is going got leave when she comes back, it's Friday." "Oh ok I'll be quick." Lorelei lets him in and he just sits while Lorelei is upstairs getting ready for dinner. Rory comes home "Mom I am so sorry I'm late, Dean and I talked about his date tonight. I'll be ready in like ten..........Tristin?" She said turning to see him. "Hi Rory, I really had to come and talk to you," he said slowly, "I got home and realized that I didn't want to be your friend." "Fine," she replied nonchalantly, "then why are you here?" "Because I like you I like you so much that not seeing you for two days was killing me so I had to come and tell you that." "Ok, bye!" she said coldly. He left with a sad look, why was she so mean to him. Rory ran upstairs; her mother stopped her at the landing. "When did you become such a bitch?" she asked. "What I heard him out, I didn't agree, he left, what's wrong with that?" Her mother gave her a look. "I like him mom I really do, he drove 45 minutes to tell me the same thing, he could've called, but he didn't he came and I blew him off. Why?" she said trying to fight the tears." "Go catch him! I'll explain everything to the Ice Queen, she must have a heart buried there somewhere." Lorelei loved this dramatic romantic stuff. "Thanks, bye." She gave her mom a kiss, got the keys to the car, and ran to the car. She was off to do the bravest thing she had ever done. She felt like a character in a romance novel, chasing after the one she loved. She drove for about 2 minutes before she realized she didn't know where she was going. She went to Luke's, he new where everything was; he was like a living map. She walked in to see one familiar face, Tristin she began to cry. "Tristin oh my god you're here, I was going to go there."   
"Huh?"  
"I was going to you, but I didn't know where you lived."   
Laughing slightly he said, "but you found me." He kissed her. It was beautiful; it was the mark of a beginning.  
"I always seem to!" (Authors note: small reference to the scene where she finds him in the piano room.)  
"Why were you here?"  
"I was lost getting out of town so I came to the only open place. The guy said I looked like I had a story, I told him about you. He told me to stay a while that you were sure to come here eventually."  
"Luke knows me all to well." She was laughing and taking in the moment when...........   
All of a sudden Dean comes in to see Rory talking to Tristin. "Rory can I talk to you" he asked her. "Uh, sure, be right back Tristin."   
"My date ended early." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I couldn't stop talking about you and how much I loved you and how beautiful you are."  
"Uh..."  
"So do you love me?"  
"Yes, but I can't, not now?"  
"Why not? What's stopping us? I know you love me, but I don't know why you dumped me. We work, together, not apart please."  
"But...Tristin."  
  
  
What should Rory do? Tristin or Dean? Will Dean ever cut his hair? Will he understand she doesn't love him? Do you care?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Deeply Infatuated with Help from Miss Pa...

"I profess my undying love for you and all you can say is 'Uh'. I am having major deja vou." Dean said.  
  
"I am with Tristan now, though." Said Rory on the verge of crying or screaming, she hadn't made up her mind.  
  
Suddenly Lorelei walks in. "Oooh I know you are becoming the next Britney Spears and are auditioning dancers. Why didn't you tell me? I took tap in the 1st grade." She demonstrates her 'talent'. Rory gives her a look.   
  
"This is obviously a in-need-of-coffee moment. I'll be back. Luke the children need coffee..."   
  
"Do you love him?" Dean asked with a bit hurt and anger in his voice.   
  
"I am deeply infatuated, if someday that leads to love I will just have to deal with it. But, I didn't use the word love." Rory replied, looking over at Tristan she could tell he was a bit hurt by the answer but was not about to let that ruin his relationship with Rory.   
  
Dean apologized and left. But he rarely talked to Rory they were nice to each other but never went out of the way to hang out with each other.   
  
Tristan and Rory secretly dated through out the whole year. She took the bus one stop then Tristan meet her and drove her home from there. They both told other people they were dating out of school. They didn't want to ruin what they had by having Paris or someone torment them.   
  
(Authors note: Sorry I'm doing this summary thing I just really hate writing dialogue. Oh and the season finale NEVER happened.)   
  
They decided their first public outing would be the end of school year dance. They both got many offers and turned them down. By now people were dying to know whom Tristan was going to bring. Rory had some interest but she wasn't the most popular boy in the school.   
  
(A.N: Obviously she's a girl I know!)  
  
The day of the dance she took the bus all the way home. He picked her up, he was speechless she was wearing a long dark red spaghetti strap dress with dark red stilettos (her mothers idea.) so they were almost the same height.  
  
Lorelei took a million pictures because that's the only way she could convince her mother form not coming.   
  
As they were leaving Lorelei shouted, "I expect you to sleep here tonight young lady, no repeats of last time." Rory laughed then agreed.   
  
Tristan gave her a look, all like jigga-what (A.N: The favorite phrase of my friends and I.)  
  
"It's a long story that I don't feel like repeating again." They exchanged looks and laughed.   
  
When they arrived at the dance people came up to them asking questions like 'Doesn't she go to our school?' 'You lied!'  
  
"I could go on like this for about," looks at her watch, " a few more seconds, thank you, bye!"   
  
Tristan smiled at her "You aren't liking this are you?"   
  
"What gave me away?" She asked half joking half glad he noticed.   
  
"I have an idea. Hold on I have to make a few calls." He said, after coming back he led her out the door and into his car. They drove to Stars Hollow and parked in front of Miss Patty's studio. Rory's all like jigga- what? (A.N: Sorry there I go again.)  
  
"What, you didn't think they liked me?" He chuckled and led her inside.   
  
"Wow!" She said looking around. There was music, flowers, candles, a box a pizza and coffee.  
  
She saw her mom creep out the back with Luke and miss Patty. They exchanged looks.   
When they were sure they all left they started to dance. "Thank you so much Tristan, this is the best surprise I have ever gotten."   
  
"Good it may have seemed like a surprise but I have been planning from the first day we went out. I knew you were going to hate that dance." He said and kissed he lightly on the forehead.  
  
"I am deeply infatuated with you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I love you too Tristan."   
  
He smiled and said, " The feeling is returned."  
  
THE END Yeah  
  
  
Did you like my story? I didn't, I give so much credit to people who write a lot of these things! Or just long one's. The story is really stupid and the ending sucks but writers block and a complete dislike for how I started the story resulted in this story many notches below masterpiece. I will probably never write another but if you have an idea give it to me through the review. I am to brain dead to think of one my self. Oh and sorry I couldn't write in Dean got a haircut I meant to but couldn't fit it into the story. I was reading my review and some of you are so sweet others are mean. Have you ever heard if you have nothing good to say don't say anything at all. That's another reason I'm not doing another one of these. Mean, Mean, Mean people.   



End file.
